


Who gets the girl

by Demisexual_Demise_Leor



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dragon Culture, Dragon Mates, F/F, Marks, Semi-Crack, THWIsNotCanon, The salt of the Hidden World, mate marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demisexual_Demise_Leor/pseuds/Demisexual_Demise_Leor
Summary: When Stormfly went following the Light Fury, Hiccup didn't know what to expect...definitely not this.





	Who gets the girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: How to train your Dragon doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

“What is happening here?” Hiccup asks, his voice between confusion and close to anger; the fact that Toothless whines just makes his annoyance arise. 

They were in what the chief of Berk (hoped) was only a step to their way into the Hidden World, his best friend moping and warbling since the Light Fury disappeared into the clouds, especially since she somehow got interested on Stormfly. 

It was an odd scene, after being rescued by the Night Fury and back in the sky, he heard Astrid’s Nadder exchange chirps with the white dragon and then somehow, they manage to get closer to her. His fiancée appeared to be as confused as him, then mentioned about following her and see if they can make the Light Fury see humans weren’t bad.

It was the last thing he saw of them until Astrid appeared out of nowhere, somehow in the same Island as them, saying “you guys need to see this” and here we are.

The fury was indeed with Stormfly, yeah, both in the ground very close to each other, basically cuddling, and crooning in sync like it was a song only the two of them could fully listen. After this, Toothless sulk became worse and was just making sounds that sounded like cries. The other two dragons didn’t pay attention to him at all, like they were the only ones in the world.

Well, this wasn’t what he was expecting.

Astrid shrug, watching the scene with a surprise like the others “I don’t know, after we land I took a bit of a distance, just to be safe, but none of them paid attention to me. Then they make a bunch of sounds, do what appeared to be a dance, and starts being really buddy buddy with each other”

“Also marking the other”

Everybody stared at Valka, who was brought here along with the gang thanks to being the expert on dragons here. She calmly pointed back to them “Look the Light Fury’s neck, she has a bite mark on her neck, is already clean but is there”

Stormfly was taking care of that, licking the injury while the other purr happily, like everything was fine. It was more difficult to see, but if you check closer enough, the deadly nadder had a bite mark as well.

“Those are-” Hiccup hesitates, too surprised and shocked to finish the phrase.

“Mate marks!” Fishlegs finished excited, rapidly looking between his compartments for a notebook and some coal “This is so exciting! I haven’t seen a lot of them, even now that we have so many dragons! Seeing same-sex relationship or between different species is already odd to observe, let alone both at the same time! And there is still some time before mating season, perhaps that is not a factor? Since they cannot have offspring anyways-”

“How is this possible?” The chief interrupted, extending his hands almost in exasperation “She had less than a day around her! How come she already choose her as a mate? Also, I thought Stormfly already had a mate!”

“S-She never got one of those marks” Astrid still wasn’t sure what to do with the information, but clearly remembering and recalling her dragon even had children before.

“That was just a temporal mate,” Valka said, shortly explaining what she was talking about “In mating seasons, unmated dragons would take a partner to have offspring and take separated ways after that. Truly mated dragons would never try to procreate with somebody who is not their official mate; that’s why temporal partners are almost always the same species, while the ones with bite marks can be same-sex, different species or both. Is a type of bond I had never seen broken, not even after death”

They let that sink for a couple of seconds with Toothless whining as background sound, until Tuffnut replied: “That means Stormfly just got married with Toothless’s girlfriend?”

“I guess she was never his girlfriend after all” Ruffnut snorted, and somehow the cries of the black dragon became worse.

“I-I just don’t get it! What Stormfly has that Toothless doesn’t?!” Upset, the rider of the Night Fury was (not surprisingly) defensive of his best friend, while the question wasn’t out of place, none of them have the real answer for it. 

“The girl, apparently”

Toothless cries intensified.

**Author's Note:**

> It just an odd, semi-crack idea that I couldn't take out of my head, I haven't been able to write in months so of course I took the chance as soon I got it.
> 
> Dragons are just animals that mate without knowing each other? Fine! I will make it lesbians (since a lot of animals do same-sex relationships, don't tell me is impossible) 
> 
> I actually need to go, soooo see ya.


End file.
